UTAU wiki:Policy/Manual of Style
The article is a guideline about the manual of style seen on the UTAU Wiki. (As of June 2019 the UTAU Wiki will render Eastern names in their proper order unless otherwise noted (as in creator's choice) and if the product is officially titled as such). So Teto Kasane will become Kasane Teto with the former being the redirect.) Style Writing style * UTAU is a Japanese owned product, so the language should be provided whenever possible. ** There is currently not standard on writing the articles in a British or American style. But edit warring will not be tolerated. * The characters of UTAU will adhere to Eastern format unless otherwise noted. * The voice providers of UTAU voicebanks will adhere to Western format unless otherwise noted. * The producers using UTAU will adhere to their alias unless otherwise noted. * Internet slang (netspeak) shall not be used when it comes to writing comprehensive articles. * Grammar, Punctuation, and proper Capitalization is to be expected. WikiText style * Things like Utau and UTAU are pointless, only UTAU should be used. ** This also applies to links written to denote a plural: don't write the link as words; instead use words. * Don't bypass redirects using things like John Smith make use of the redirect properly with John Smith. * Be aware that level 5 headings cannot be edited without editing the previous heading and sometimes can't be distinguished as a heading at all. * When using galleries, include hideaddbutton="true" in the parameters of : this prevents violations of the Image guidelines by the addition of bad images. The following is a guide to writing UTAUs and their software articles, as where to log information on the wiki. Announcements When a new vocal is unveiled, mentioned or released, the following places need to be update; *'Template:News' This template was designed to be edited by the community to announce updates to UTAU voicebank developments. A single announcement should placed above the previous(old), be dated by Month Date Year, and a sentence that presents a point, and should contain links when necessary. *'Template:Music Feed' This template was also designed to be edited by the community to announce UTAU voicebank usage. And as stated above: A single announcement should placed above the previous(old), be dated by Month Date Year, and a sentence that presents a point, and should contain links when necessary. Notes: Editors should be aware that "News" and "Music Feed" is not necessarily a newbie friendly template. This is due to the fact it holds a great amount of different information on different classifications of Vocals and UTAUs and the amount of wiki-code which may be used in sections. General standards Point of View problems Articles on UTAU should always be neutral. Sometimes there might be controversial topics or events that the source may be biased. If you see a biased article and you think that may be bias put the tag at the top of the article. There should always be two points of available on the subject, meaning don't be a hypocrite. And, at any point, feel free to update the contents of the page.